A Vampire for Willow
by shastalily
Summary: Willow wants to find a real vampire. How hard can it be?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**: _The characters do not belong to me._ _They belong to whoever owns the rights to Angel: The Series._

* * *

**A Vampire for Willow**

_**Chapter 1**_

In the town of Sunnydale, a girl named Willow decided to open a bed and breakfast. She didn't really have many friends, and thought that this would be a nice way to make some money and meet people.

Willow liked to read and discuss the supernatural with her friend Giles the librarian. He asked, "Are you sure about having a bed and breakfast, Willow? You don't know what sorts of people you might meet. It could be dangerous."

"Don't worry, Giles. I **want** to meet all kinds of people... especially a real vampire... a nice one."

"A real vampire!" laughed Giles. "There's no such thing."

"I think vampires **are** real," argued Willow. "And I want to meet one."

"Whatever you say, Willow."

* * *

When Willow opened her bed and breakfast, her first guest soon arrived. She told him to come in, and asked, "Are you a real vampire?"

"Yes, I am," he said.

She showed him to a nice bedroom, and wished him good-night. What she didn't tell him, was that she had put garlic under the mattress to see if he was a real vampire.

The next morning, Willow asked the man how he had slept. He said, "Not very well, I'm afraid. I dreamed that I was covered with fur and that I bit people."

"You're not a vampire," she said. "You're a werewolf. I heard you howling at the moon last night. You'd better leave."

"Yes ma'am," he said, hanging his head. Willow prepared for her next guest, putting new garlic under the mattress.

Willow opened the door the next evening to a blue-skinned man with little horns on his head. She asked if he was a vampire, and he said yes. She showed him to his room and said good-night.

When morning arrived, Willow asked the man if he had had a pleasant night. He said, "Sadly, no... I heard someone singing last night, and it gave me so many visions that I could not sleep a wink."

Willow frowned. "You're not a vampire. You're a demon. I would like you to leave."

"Yes ma'am," he said, quickly riding away on his motorcycle. Willow sighed heavily and went back inside her house.

Every night, Willow had a new guest, and every night it was the same story. She asked them if they were vampires, and in the morning they proved to be liars. Even Giles, in disguise, tried to trick her. When she asked him how he had slept, he said, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly sleep. Not with all those lovely books to read."

Outraged, Willow cried, "You're not a vampire. You're a librarian. Go away, Giles... I'm mad at you!"

Willow despaired of ever meeting a real vampire. She had almost given up hope...

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Late one evening, Willow heard a knock at the door as she was about to go to bed. She went to the door and opened it. A tall handsome man stood there, and said, "Excuse me, miss. My name is Angel. May I have a room for the night? I would need to sleep until tomorrow evening, if that's all right."

Before Willow invited him to come in, she asked hopefully, "Are you a vampire... a real vampire?"

Angel looked very shocked, but quietly answered her question. "Yes, I am a vampire. I have a soul and I would never hurt you, but I understand if you don't want me to stay."

"You can stay... Please come in," said Willow. She thought, '_If he's_ _a vampire, he's a handsome one,_' and she blushed, hoping that Angel couldn't read her mind. Angel looked at her curiously and wondered why her heartbeat had gotten faster, but he said good-night and went into his room.

Angel tossed and turned, rubbed and scratched... until the next evening...

When evening came, Angel came out of his bedroom and he yawned mightily. "Pardon me," he said. "I didn't sleep. I think I'm allergic to something in the bed. I'm itchy all over."

"You are a real vampire!" Willow cried. "I put garlic under the mattress to help me find a real vampire, and here you are," she said, her green eyes sparkling like emeralds.

"Why would you want to meet a vampire?" asked Angel, greatly puzzled. "Vampires are horrible monsters."

"You aren't a monster!" cried Willow. "You're very nice and very handsome." She blushed, realizing what she had said.

Angel grinned, thinking that he had found a treasure in this fiery redhead. "I run Angel Investigations in L.A. We try to help the helpless. Would you like to come and help me?"

Willow said yes. She sold her bed and breakfast to Giles, and she and Angel left for L.A.

Angel and Willow soon married and the Powers That Be made Willow immortal so Angel would never have to be alone again...

**-The End-**


End file.
